Frozen Girl: Memories of Lightwaves
by Dr.Otaku
Summary: This is just how a typical girl Otaku OC of mine gets sent to the Narutoverse, with unknown powers and drawings of 'hers' following her as well... unknown Parings and criticism is helpful, and Rating may go up to M in Shippuden. Oh and please review (first fanfic)
1. I'm where?

**PS MUST READ: since I am horrible at describing my OC just look at the cover of this.**

**(*^▽^)/ * In the middle of the night with the smell of burning flesh and wood…**

"Holy Body"! "Get this thing off me before I get devoured"! An elder screeched at a figure while being crushed by a bookshelf on top of her.

A little girl with pale skin, long black hair and a white fox mask that had a strange pattern on it and wore had a huge white bow at the back of her kimono looked at the elder for second and dashed as fast as it could to the door. While running the petite figure heard a screech,

"YOU BI-!" a hideous creature with a face of a lady and a body of a spider bit into the elders face and ripped her head off. Blood gushing out of the elder, the girl's eyes widen within the thick mask when she heard the tear of flesh and dashed out of the manor they were in.

She sprinted through piles of burnt dead bodies on the ground, even though she was used to the smell of it and the sight, it always sickened her.

Once she escaped out of the village she was in, she ran as fast as she could for as long as she could run from her so-called smoke covered home. After a couple of hours of running she took her mask and her traditional clothes off leaving only a very long white shirt, short shorts and the big bow on and said without seeming to lose any speed at all with unsettling smirk on her face,

"HA! Those suckers deserve what they get besides no one wanted me in that god forsaken village!" with tears streaming down her face and a psychotic smile on her face with crazed eyes.

A kunai knife was thrown directly at her heart and she winced at the sudden pain but loosed to the abyss in her mind, the figure collapsed and rolled down a hill to her right. A figure appeared out of the shadows and started to walk slowly to the corpse,

The red eyed man gazed at the corpse with a grim look an his face but with emotionless eyes, a sudden pain was building up in his head while placing his hands on his head, _'__Fuck__'__**…**_the man's eyes widened seeing a light coming from the bloody corpse catching it with his doujustu,

'_M-my head, it hurts__**.**__**'**_ The man couldn't take the pain anymore and it hurt so much he got down to his knees, and when he was in the verge of mercy…

Something in his mind clicked and the pain stopped right away, he noticed that his vision was blurred with a few tears, '_what the_?' they were streaming down his face. Walking to the corps in confusion to what happened just now, his scarlet red orbs faded back to black.

He put his ear on top of her chest and could hear a slow weak heartbeat he was intrigued of this outcome, "Well this is going to be interesting… I guess I can lie that she's dead this once, oh how lucky you are _yuki-onna_…" the man's confused face settled back to his normal calm facade.

**Iruka POV: **

After scolding Naruto for painting on the statue's of the previous Hokage's I decided to take a stroll in the night rain to cool myself down… "Ugh… what am I going to do with Naruto… he is so troublesome and it's getting annoying, then again he lost his parents just like I did…" I said with a tired sigh.

I walked for about another couple of minutes until I noticed a small figure lying on the ground a few feet ahead of me, it was raining so I could not see the figure clearly until I had a closer look.

It was a little girl with an unnerving smile on her face. I grabbed her and said on impulse after all she was an innocent child, "ARE YOU OK?! What happened to you?" the only response heard from her was "*Hic… Hic*" like she just cried a moment ago.

I picked her up swiftly and dashed to the hospital to Konoha right away. After a couple of minutes of running I heard a little whimper right below my head, it was the little girl crying, she said in a feeble manner,

"Mr.… a-are you going to k-kill me?" with a whimper. I looked at her with surprise she changed expressions so quickly… she looked like a serial killer a moment ago now she looks like a crying little girl. I took in a deep breath and replied,

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you and why would I ever do that?" I said, "Really?" She said in a quite surprised voice, "Well if you don't mind Mr.… can you please heal me it hurts…a lot." The small lady said with pain. "What hurts?" I said with confusion.

"T-this H-hurts." Lifting up her shirt, I finally noticed a huge gash right where her heart is; it was a huge dent in her body covered in a lot of blood.

"What happened to you?!" I said urgently, she passed out when she was about to answer the question. _It probably was because of blood loss but how did I not notice it before? Well she now needs to get to the medics_.

A couple of minutes later I ran to the medics and yelled loudly, "NURSE I NEED HELP!" The nurse I assume was about to leave because of the coat hugging her upper body,she cringed at the outburst and replied calmly,

"Sir the hospital is clo…" she noticed with a disgusted look on her face, "HOLY HELL!" She shouted at the top of her lungs,

"She needs treatment right away!" The nurse said with worry. The nurse brought her straight into the surgical room in a portable nursing bed while calling up assistance to the people who were still there. The Hokage rushed in a couple minute's after the surgery began.

The Hokage said, "Why are you starting surgery at this late of night?" The Hokage gasped when he saw the girl, "What happened to her?" The Hokage looked at her worry visible on his face,

"I don't know I found her like this Hokage-sama." I replied, "Hokage-sama we need to take off the patients clothes shall we?" the nurse said. "You can." the Hokage replied straight away.

They nodded and started to strip the patient; "So where did you find this girl?" the Hokage asked turning his attention towards me.

"I just found her on the ground a couple miles from the…" the nurse interrupts, "Excuse us Hokage-sama but we can't take off her sash." the nurse said nervously "Let me se…" The Hokage looked a little intrigued by the white bow that was **in** her body.

"Aren't those bow's in the black market… they are incredibly rare and expensive and it is the top item on the list… wait but only … " The girl starts hacking up blood and uncontrollably coughing, "Hokage-sama we need to help her immediately! The nurse said.

**A few hours pass…**

"There, she is now stable but I am not sure if she can make it through the night." the nurse says still looking at the relaxed sleeping girl in a gurney with the breathing mask attached to her mouth." The Hokage sighed in relief that the innocent child lived, "Well that's that well good night Iruka." The Hokage said.

"I will stay here for now." I said trying to stay firm and not look tired at all. "You know just incase she wake's up." "Well then good night" the Hokage says calmly,

"Good night Hokage-sama." I respond back. I walked slowly to a desk so I can at least sleep a little tonight and I whispered to myself,

"Goodnight world." And I fell asleep after my head made contact with the old wooden desk.

**The next mourning… (Still Iruka****'****s POV)**

I woke up drooling on the desk that I was laying my head on, and when I turned around I got a better look of this little girl. I my mouth dropped; the gash on her chest was gone! Well besides that all of her wounds are gone but all the bloodstains were still there, after a moment I realized _She looks like a neko__!_

Correction: she looks like a neko In her sleeping position after all her hair-do was so strange, there was two giant locks of hair that are at the sides of the back of her head that stick out but curve upwards but not too much at the sides, like horns,

I guess I can call them hair horns, and also I see her eye color and it looks like the color indigo with a few shades of midnight blue in it. (Her eyes were half open if anyone wants to know)

And she had A LOT of hair at the back it was nearly down to the length of her lower calves.

*Yawn* the little girl woke up she had a jolly grin and jumped out of her bed half naked and yelled a little too happily with her breathing mask popping off her mouth and falling on the ground, "GOOD MOURNING WORLD!" _Wait, was she trying to copy what I said last night, but how did she hear that, wasn__'__t she unconscious? _

Seconds later I felt a breeze entered the room, which made her, realized that she was half naked with only her panties on and a paper shirt on she yelled with a bright visible blush,

"HOLY CRAP I'M NAKED!" she ripped the covers off the hospital bed and wrapped them around herself like a toga. She pointed at me while blushing hard, "You there!"

"You mean me?" pointing at myself. "Can you PLEASE help me find my shirt PLEASE?" she said with her eye's closed tight of embarrassment, "Well I don't think you will lik…" *gets interrupted*

"THERE! I FOUND IT!" she jumped with happiness turning her body to the other direction.

She completely ignored me!

Seconds later she ran to the bathroom and kicked the door back open a moment later with her shirt on and with out the bloodstains and yelled

"TODAH! It is ALL CLEAN! :3 " with a proud smirk on her face. _How did she even do that in 2 seconds__…__?_

After that her eyes well, after she stared at me for a second, they started to sparkle at my direction, which made me sweat drop. She charged and jumped at me head on with crazy hearts in her eyes, even though I attempted to dodge, she was to close and we both landed on the floor and she started to hug me like those crazy fangirls that one of my students has.

Once the crazy midget finally realized what she was doing, cause that look on her face told me she just realized.

She gets up and helps me up and says with a smile and a minor blush without making eye-contact,

"Sorry that I attacked you it's just, you look a lot like one of my favorite character's in this ani…"

Getting interrupted by the door opening, the crazy midget jumped at the sound of the Hokage's irritated voice,

"Well I see you got up now. Since I could hear you all the way from my bedroom." The Hokage startles the small child.

"Hokage-Sama! I am sorry if we woke you up!" I said with nervousness "Hokage-Sama?" the little girl said in utter confusion…

'**Midget****'****s****'**** POV:**

_W-Why haven't I noticed it before when I went to the bathroom the first time, and why can't I remember how did I clean the bloody shirt, wait a second… HOW THE HELL WAS I CALM ABOUT a shirt covered in BLOOD and CLEANING IT? But wait__…__ HOW THE HELL DID I GET INTO THE NARUTOVERSE?!_ I was breaking down inside of myself, luckily no one noticing anything.

**Calm your tits outer let's just go with the flow** a random voice in my head said to me,

_Wait a second__…__ I have an inner this is AWESOME! Wait howthehelldoihaveaninner? _

**Don't worry I know I****'****m awesome.**

_Don't forget to be modest either, bitch. I mumbled_ to myself taking a note in my mind to question my inner on why I have one in the first place later,

The Hokage looked at me with a suspicious expression on his wrinkly face and interrupted my conversation with my inner telling me, "Is it OK if I can ask you a few question's?"

I stopped looking confused and put on a calm facade and said, "Well could you answer my questions each time I answer your questions?" I replied with my false smiles.

"Only the things that I want to say and is not classified," he said.

_Well he sounded pretty serious talking too a__…__ wait__…__ how old am I and what do I look like?_

"Well then what is your first question?" I asked politely,

The Hokage 's expression turned into a genuine smile "Lets start with something simple like, what is your name?"

"Well it's Kirishima Kazue but you can call me Kozzy for short if you like." I said it trying to act calm and collective.

I sensed or noticed ANBU hiding using a justu to cover him. _And how do I notice these things? Even I have no idea how. _ I noticed him at the corner of my eye and I said while my eyes were narrowing I said,

"Dismiss the ANBU now!"

He looked at me with surprise, even the man who was right next to him (Iruka) gave me the same stare.

He frowned and told them to leave and they all left. "Well now my question is how old is Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha?" I said gingerly hoping for him to not be _**too **_suspicious of me.

"11 years old and why did you want to know and how do you know them?"

_Shit._

"I asked because I just needed to get something off my mind is all." I said trying to think of the best excuse that came off the top of my head.

"Wh…" I interrupt him,

"Lets just skip to the next question" almost dropping the fake façade.

_Actually I asked because I need to know my age, which means I am 11 as well._

"Well then how much do you know about those two?" the Hokage asked.

"Well I know that Naruto is a Jinchuriki and inside of him or the nine tailed fox & also about how Itachi Uchiha killed his own clan except Sasuke because of the elders."

I slapped my mouth shut and thought, _HOLY SHIT I said too much_!

A man with a fox masked asked behind, "How do you suppose we dispose of this girl Hokage-Sama?"

_HOLY CRAP ANBU! That ASSWHOLE HE SET ME UP! Wait… Am going to die?!_

"Wait! Hokage-sama if you let me live I will tell you what I know and defend the village but only after I get some training… please?" I said as quick as I could before he could answer back.

The Hokage paused and finally said with a sweet smile, "Were do you want to stay?"

I sigh inwardly,

I pounce on him and hug him softly,

"THANK YOU! You will not regret this I promise Hokage-sama!" I chirped with joy.

"You will regret it if you don't get off of me." The Joekage warned me. (Did you get the reference?)

I get off of him and help him up as well, "Sorry I can't help myself but if it's OK can I please stay with the nice man who helped me?" I said with excitement jumping up and down.

"It's fine with me but Iruka can you let her stay for at least a week?" he said. Iruka glances at me and he says with a exhausted sigh,

"Sure why not. But you cannot jump on me." He looks at me and I pout in disappointment, so I go up and hug him… awkwardly, well probably in his point of view at least,

"Thanks" I genuinely said with my eyes closed. He sighed and diverted his eyes to the right and said,

"Whatever." I raised my fist in the air yelling after breaking off the hug, "YEA this going to be SO MUCH FUN!" I screeched while we were finally exiting out of the hospital.

**Authors note: Well I am not sure if this is interesting or not but please people if anyone wants to help me with my writing you can and Please if you enjoyed it or interested in it FAV & FOLLOW!** ~(´ ω`)~

**Also ITALICS=talking in brain, (...) = me or my OC talking to explain what is going on because I am a little vague or just so I can tell you how I feel. " Hello"= talking out loud **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and Naruto characters go to their rightful owners but the plot and the OC's are mine! **


	2. I'm bad at making friends（ Д）

**IMPORTANT: You have to think of it as an anime! Because my OC is an anime character just going into a different version of her self. (if you don't get it, it will be explained later in the story)**

**Kazue POV: 5 hours later…**

We finally got to Iruka's house… it surprised me on how small it is.

"Man, Iruka you could have told me that your house was 5 hours away from the hospital," I said weakly from exhaustion and a hint of tease. He gave me a look like he wanted to strangle me to death and said

"It is only 5 MINUTES from the hospital! He screeched;

"It was your fault for "exploring" around the village for an hour!" he deadpanned.

"You even took me to a bar and somehow got me drunk and made me pass OUT for 4 HOURS!"

He yelled louder every time he said a single word for emphasize.

"Well at least my 'exploring' was over by the time you gained consciousness again." I said with delight while clasping my hands together. He was about to snap at me but I injected quickly,

"Do you at least want to know what happened when you were out cooled?" He looked at me and opened the door to his house I looked in hoping for it to be a lot bigger in the inside then it is on the outside.

But it looked even messier and nearly as small as Naruto's room/apartment; after all the only reason I know this is because I watched the anime. **Wow this is even pathetic even for Iruka.** Inner exclaimed. _This is the first time I ever agree 100% with you Inner_. I agreed. First time for everything right?

I looked at him in a way that told him, please-don't-tell-me-this-is-where-you-live.

"I know it's not really clean but I did not expect anyone to be staying with me." He spun around a chair for me and asked,

"Now tell me, where were you the whole time when I was unconscious." I sat down on the chair and smiled at him and it only took a second until tons of money and tons of shuriken knives and a few ninja stars drooped out of my bottomless pockets

"Whoops." I said cutely.

"Were the HELL did you get this money!" he said with anger and confusion, probably assuming I robbed a bank or something.

I looked the other way avoiding eye-contact, "Sorry I knew you were going to get mugged somehow in your sleep so I looted you and got all your weapons out of you too…"Scratching the back of my neck and refuesing to let my blush be seen.

"Actually to be honest, I am not worried about that, but what I am really worried about how you got 20x more money then what I had originally." he said.

While trying and failing to wink at him, I did a little one-hand justu and a harp popped in my hand I feel like such a nerd for making my own custom jutsu's when I was bullying myself, Iruka asked,

"You know how to use a justu?" he said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Of course, but not offensive justu's." I lied like there was no tommorow.

_I hope he is actually going to buy that, because even I can't remember how I did that, my body reacts on it's own at certain times and I am not exactly sure why. _

"Well only my clan knows these kinds of justu's and there not really lethal, so it's not in any deadly or 'Sacred' scroll or anything but there only used for entertainment purposes." I said while air quoting the word. …

*Starts playing the harp like an expert and weird entrancing harp music comes on*

**Girl, how did you do that when you never played the harp BEFORE! **My inner punched me inwardly.

I retaliate by punching her back and replying, _I DON'T KNOW!_ Well cutting my conversation with my inner again because she was flying away far in my brain like how team rocket dose it in pokemon, I continued,

"It all happened 5 hours ago and you got drunk and…" I get interrupted and I stop the music

"Please don't tell me your going to tell me how you exactly mugged me." He was giving me a dirty look.

"OWW I can't tell? But that was the most funniest part, oh well!" I said cutely, giving him a wide grin while he scoffed.

**Starts playing the harp again…**

"Now were was I again…" I said. "You were at the part after you mugged me and left me at Ichiraku Ramen shop." He was just giving me a pissed off glare.

"Oh Yea… So after I left you at the Ramen shop I went to go buy a dresswith your money that matched my…" I get interrupted again and stop playing music, this is starting to get annoying,

"You did what?" he said looking like he was going to explode in anger. Which of course made me snicker,

"Calm your tits bro, I am giving you all the money I got so calm down." I said with a calm voice.

"Fine I will let this slide." Iruka said.

**Yea, say that to my big ass bub.**

_Damn inner stop saying these smart ass comments it just makes me want to give you high five in the face but with a hammer even more, but sadly I can't do that._

**Well that's obvious, because I am AWESOME. My inner just gave me a victorious jester ignoring my rude remark,**

_What a Bitch_,

**Well were the same person, so technically you calling yourself a bitch.** _Smart ass_, I cut the my conversation with my inner short and continued,

"Now … (starts playing the music again) **gets interrupted again and stops playing**

"WILL YOU CUT IT, WITH THE MUSIC ALL READY!?" I flinched at the sudden outburst.

"Fine shheesh, I will stop." I frowned at him and snap my fingers, makes harp disappear

"So after the perverted shop keeper gave me the dress, pants, and a adorable cute free bear," I show him the stuffed black bear. "I went to take a look around and I saw this kid at the park swings looking all depressed and all the parents were glaring at him…" After Iruka heard that his face revealed a grim expression…

**Naruto's POV 4 hours before at the park…(Date: A day before school start's back up again)**

I was at the park swings again ignoring the glares from the kids playing and a little kid asked his mom pointing at me,

"Who's that kid?" the mom just gave me a quick glare and left dragging her son behind her and the kid kept asking

_Why._

I took a deep sigh and just thought, _What did I do wrong for everyone to hate me so much, I just want someone to notice me…_ I sniffed a little and whiped wiping any signs of tears.

A couple minute's later when I was about to leave, I smelt a sweet scent, what was this smell because it smells good.

"BOOOOOO!" a semi-deep loud, female-ish voice was ringing in my poor ears, I thought my ears were bleeding for some time and I was getting shacked back and fourth repeatedly with someone's strong grip on my shoulders. I fell off the swing and I slammed my head on the grass.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I screeched in anger.

I turned around and I saw a girl, she was about the same height maybe shorter than me with long black hair that was down too about below of her butt, also she had a white long shirt on that looked more like a dress on her and tight shorts and was for some odd reason barefoot and a shopping bag right beside her feet with a bear in hand, it made her have a resemblance of a bunny for a strange reason and had strange weird things sticking out of her hair, they looked like horns on her. But what through me off was her eyes, they looked… lifeless.

She had this 'oops, sorry' look on her face,

"Sorry, you looked so sad, so I thought that if I did something a little funny I thought you might cheer up, but instead that got you angry sorry." She said it while scratching her neck.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" My outburst shocked her making her wince while squinting her eyes,

"I'm sorry…" her face turned into a frown and she was opening one of her eyes in hoping for forgiveness, I sighed again and asked,

"Who are you?" she perked up a bit when she heard that,

"You can call me KK, and sorry for doing that to you, I guess to me it was just for shits and giggles on my part." She said it with an apologetic tone.

_Wow she gets over stuff fast_. " 'KK', what the kind of name is that?" I said in a sort of rude tone.

"It's my initials you BAKA (idiot)." She pouted in an offended manner.

"Who are you calling a BAKA?" I was pissed off.

"You." she snickered with her eyes turning into devious silts.

"WHY YOU!"

"Wait." She flailed her arms telling me to stop, and once I calmed down a little she stopped flailing and continued,

"Sorry again, well for being a rude… jerk, I actually came here to ask if you wanted to hang out, and sorry for annoying you so I guess you want me to leave then?" she said it with a fake smile and flipping her hair, well I think,

"Well then, bye." I said nonchalantly turning my head to another direction,

"I thought so." she then turned around and started to walk away with a frown on her face, well even though I couldn't see it but I guess, I somehow felt it.

_What the hell am I doing? A CUTE girl just asked to hang out with me and I just rejected her like she's nothing? I am a Baka. _

"Uh d-don't go… please, I'm sorry -ettebayo." I mumbled and stuttered, She turned around and my face instinctively got hot a little and she said,

"What, I didn't hear you!" "Speak Louder!" she cupped her hands over her mouth so I could hear her,

"KK, I am sorry." I raised my voice, "LOUDER!" she raised her voice so high it turned into a squeak, "KK I AM SORRY!" I yelled as loud as I could, She then came up to me and said,

"Your apology is accepted, so were would you like to go?" I could see some of the parents gaping at us; while KK looked unfazed by the looks they were giving her.

"Do you have any money buy any chance?" she just blinked multiple times until she asked,

"Well sure where would you like to go, I have money." I scratched my head and said with a slight blush, "Ichiraku Ram…"

**Kazue's POV…Gets interrupted so goes back to real world**

"Wait… did he see your giant bow?" Iruka said with worry.

"No, of course not, because I used a justu to hide my bow from everyone who could see it and made it into a tattoo." I said, I showed him my back and it was a tattoo of my big ass ribbon/bow.

"And one more thing, please don't tell me you treated him to Ramen." Iruka said with hopefulness. I completely ignore him this time and kept going with my story.

"Well moving on…"

**At the Ramen shop… Kazue's POV**

"Naruto! Are you here to come steal Ramen again?!" The Ramen shop owner said.

"Relax I have money this time old man." He said with a smile.

"You mean I have money." I said with a pissed off look and an anime vein forming on my head. I went over to the restaurant owner and whispered into his ear,

"What did you do to the unconscious body?" I said quietly into his ear.

"I just put him under the counter like you asked." he whispered in my ear back.

"Really? THANK YOU!" I gave him a big smooch on the cheek and he blushed a little. I looked at Naruto for second after I gave the restaurant owner a big smooch he looked completely confused after that.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at Naruto's priceless face.

"Well it's something I could do for you after all you did help me with the thief." He whispered back happily, after I walked back to my seat the owner asked,

"So are you two going out?" Teuchi-san/Restaurant owner asked. My face warmed up to about 5 degrees and Naruto's blush was even more visible than mine we both said in unison,

"NO WERE NOT TOGETHER!" we both looked at each other in surprise that we had the same thing in mind, His daughter just giggled at us,

"So what do you want then?" the owner's daughter asked us, "I WANT RAMEN!" Naruto yelled.

"So another words give him 3 bowls of Ramen and give me 3 servings of dumplings please with duck sauce." I said.

"That's a lot for such a midget." Naruto said with a smart-ass cocky grin in his face.

"Well, well do you want to have a race?" I said.

"Fine who losses gets to pay." Naruto said with confidence.

"You sound cocky, probably after I win you will taste defeat in more ways than one." I said.

**That was possibly the cheesiest line I've heard now,** **OFF WITH YOUR HEAD**! Inner said.

_Oh shut it you know I make horrible jokes anyway._

**Well, at least you finally realized that.**

_Bitch. _

**Bitch please,**

_Ugh fine you win now shoo, and my inner finally left,_ after a couple minutes the ramen shop owner (Damn I forgot his name) handed both our dishes.

And in synchronization we both said, "Ready set GO!"

Naruto was fast as a wild animal, but then my stomach realized that I have not eaten for a day and a half so I was starving so I ate like I have never eaten before and actually what's even worse after eating the dumplings I started to eat Naruto's Ramen bowls, slurping it from the bowl (since I don't know how to use chopsticks). On the bright side I won and everything tasted delicious but on the other end I threw up… a lot.

**In front of the girls bathroom… Naruto POV**

After the horned midget stooped eating she covered her mouth, turned green, and dashed into the girls bathroom, I ran after, hoping that she was okay, so I knocjed on the door and asked,

"Are you going to be OK in there?" I said with worry.

"I'm going to be fine and I am sorry." She said sadly when she was still in the bathroom hacking up food from her stomach.

"For what?" I said.

"You know for *gag* eating your ramen." She said.

"Forget about the ramen!" I said in an irritated tone.

"Really? Thanks… uhh what's your name again?" She asked.

"Well I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to be Hokage BELIEVE IT!" I yelled while she was exiting the bathroom. She giggled a little like she was making fun of me,

"What are you laughing at!" I said.

"You, Baka." She said it so simply with a bored tone in her eyes.

"WHY YOU!" I was about to snap.

But she interrupted me and said looking at the clouds above us, "So… did you have a good day today?" She said softly with a polite smile playing with her fingers.

I paused for second; I had to think about it for a second then I said, "I guess it was pretty good, why?" I asked.

"Just needed to know." She said.

"Well I need to go bye Naruto." She started to run, and I yelled,

"WA…" I only blinked once and she disappeared into thin air only leaving a note behind. I walked to where she was standing and picked up the note it said

"See you soon BAKA! XD"

_THAT JERK! OH CRAP, I FORGOT TO ASK FOR HER REAL NAME DATTEBOYO! _I mental facepalmed myself.

**Kazue's POV back too real world**

"So your telling me you met Naruto at the park, treated him to Ramen, had a race and you threw up, the end." Iruka said simply.

"You don't have to be so straight forward with it," I said in an annoyed tone squinting my eyes at his direction.

"Are you done with your story yet? "Nope that was only 2 hours of the time you were blacked out." I explained while putting up 2 fingers together.

"But that took an hour to explain." He complained like a child.

"Which is why I am going to keep going." I said.

"Fine…" he said annoyed by my reply.

"So now after I went this flower shop where I also spent your money (3 big bouquets of flowers)." I said with a derp face on. He looked like he was going to choke me (or at least doing the choking motion near my neck)

"Well after that I first went to the graveyard to pay my respects." I said a little grimly.

"To who?" Iruka said. "Your parents silly." I said.

"Wait how did you know?" He said. "The Hokage told me a little of your background while you were in the bathroom, sorry." I said. He patted me on the head and said with a smile

"It's OK." I kept going…

"So after I paid my respects to 3 graves I went to some place that said, "Off limits", so I went threw it anyway." I said with a carefree attitude.

"After that I finally realized I went in the uchiha compound." I said with embarrassment.

"I can't believe you did not read the sign that said uchiha on it." He said with disappointment.

"Sorry I was all happy because I had a good day today, and sorry for prancing in there happily." I said a little too happily.

"You're hiding something." Iruka looked like he was going to kill me if I didn't tell him the truth so I said.

"The real reason was, someone was following me and I did not want them to catch on, that I noticed them, so I went in the uchiha compound and hope's of losing them but…"

**Sasuke POV… Walking back home**

I was walking to my house after I finished training, but I went through a different route today because I didn't want to get ambushed by one of my fangirls but I could not help but notice a girl who was holding a stuffed bear in one hand and bouquet of flowers in the other and staring at a grave very toughly, she looked how should I put it into words she looked all hollow or there was no light in here eye's or maybe lifeless, I couldn't decide, before I could see what happened I just heard a scrrreeee!

I had to cover my ears so they would stop hurting but it didn't help much though. When it finally stopped, I heard the girl say something under her breath but she was too quiet for me to over hear her and started skipping away with a jolly look on her face, I went to the grave stone to see what happened but the grave stone was unharmed, but when I looked at it more closely there was a dent in it, she must've purposely took a name out but who's? So I decided to follow her. She started to greet everyone here like she was new in Konoha (which she probably was because I would have at least met her once).

But I swear the whole entire day, she just kept walking and walking and walking and in the end I think she just had a workout (since it took her about an hour of crazy running around the village to say hi to everyone), but she was always carrying around the bouquet with her the whole time. I was wondering for whom it was for. So after that she ran into the uchiha compound for some odd reason,

_wait, did she notice me? What am I saying, I am an Uchiha of course not!_

If I had to say something that I think was stupid it was when she went threw the keep out signs without noticing that she gone inside at all. And then she started to walk around the place until she stopped, I'm not sure if it was a coincidence or not but she went into the house were my parents were slaughtered by Him! After a couple of minutes later the door opened again but no one appeared to come out of it, and that same second I felt a poke on my back, turning around in a fighting stance she was there right up my face and yelling,

"HELLO! NICE TOOO MEET YOU STALKEAH-SAN!" here mouth was wide open. I jumped a few feet back to get some distance between us, when I got a closer look at the girl she had spectral indigo eyes and strange hair horns sticking out of her head, she resmebled a mouse.

"Hn. (in other words piss off)" I replied. She gave me a dirty look and said,

"I don't speak Hinease. Now speak-to- me-in- the-language- I-am-to- to-you-speaking- right –now." She said it in a voice that made me think she was calling me a retard. She interrupted me before I could speak to her and she handed me the bouquet and gave me a small smile, "Here."

I was a little confused at first because she was new, I did not classify her as one of my psycho fangirl stalkers yet, and then she placed them in my hands and said "My name is KK and what's your…"

I interrupt her this time "You have a pretty deep voice for an 9 year old." I said nonchalantly looking away.

"What have you been smoking I'm 11." She said it while flailing her arms up and down,

"Still, you have a deep voice." I said.

"STFU!"I thought she was going to explode and it was hard not to laugh so I just smirked for a second.

"Moving on what is your name?" she asked again.

I paused then I said, "Uchiha Sasuke, and what dose KK stand for?" I said with an emotionless none caring voice,

"None of your damn business" she replied with a blank look. "So why did you come to this place in the first place?" I asked with a minor glare.

"Because I was trying to ditch the person who was stalking me, which now I am assuming it was you, right?" She said.

I blushed a little because I finally realized what I was doing; I was stalking a random girl, I just huffed in response. She flicked me, "What was that for?!" I was pissed

"You are now forgiven." She said with a smirk.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" She cut me off again. (WHATS WITH HER INTERUPTING EVERYONE)

"I'm sorry for the loss of your parents& clan, but I hope we can be friends though." She said it while blushing a little and staring down at the ground to avoid eye contact with me. Wait how dose she know?

"How do you know about that?" her eyes dialted for a second which freaked me out but she continued like nothing happend,

"Well rumors go around pretty quickly around the country and I understand your pain, well not as much as you because it wasn't my Brother who destroyed their clan." She said it hesitantly because she probably knows it's a touchy subject, I gave her a glare and told her,

"What do you know?"

She turned her head to face the ground, "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult it's just that I…" I interrupted her; I don't even want to hear what she has to say so I started to walk away from her,

"HEY WAIT!" she started to speed walk to me to catch up with me, "Why are you ignoring me?" she yelled,

"If your just going to pity me and say 'I know how you feel' crap, then just leave me alone." And she stopped walking; staring at me with a shocked mixed sad expression, "Oh and I don't need this either." I threw the Bouquet at her and she caught it.

And I left her.

**That was harsh Mr. Tsundere. ** My inner told me, _She was probably another fangirl anyway's and don't call me that,_ I told my inner,

**You could've at least let her finish what she wanted to say to you, she tried to reach out to you but you just shut her down,**

_It was probably a stupid confession or something so stop arguing with me inner_,

**Didn't you listen to her at all? My inner continued, She stated that 'it wasn't her BROTHER who killed her clan'** so in other words she nearly went through the same experience as you BAKA! My inner opened my eyes; I put my hand over my eyes and said, "Hnn…"

**Kazue's POV**

WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS PROBLEM! I just wanted to give him flowers and be a little nice but NO! I threw the bouquet at the ground and then…

"_**You're such a Baka that's not how you make friends."**_ A voice rung inside my head, I jumped a little,

"What the, I guess I must be hearing things." I said to myself in relief.

"_**Sweetie I am 100% real, well I am pretty sure of that**_**."** A voice said in my head again. "Who the fuck are you? You sound too manly to be my inner!" I said. "_**Excuse me?"**_ The voice said with surprise in his voice.

"Yah, you heard me! WHO ARE YOU?" I screeched. "_**Well I am your guardian and also I am your stuffed bear that you're holding right now**_**."** The voice said.

"Oh Mr. mittens wait… you can TALK, I knew this was a RIP OFF!" I was shocked.

"_**Actually you're wrong it's Hikaru, you know your DRAWING."**_

The monotone voice said. I paused for a second and said "Wait Hikaru… you're here with me?" I said with tears streaming down my face. I cried out, "I AM SOO HAPPY!" I started to spin around in a circle while crying tears of joy.

"_**Well you have to stop crying please it's making me a little sad seeing your pretty face cry like that, and you were never this happy to see me when I was in my old body."**_ "It was because I thought you were just one of my drawings or a delusions I created to comfort myself."

**AN/ There will be specific chapters about Kazue's dreams but I am not sure were too start the dream chapters Need suggestions PRONTO! (That means I need a little help from the readers) OH AND NEW RULES**

_1.) Bold, italics= Hikaru talking_

**2.) Bold= inner talking**

_3.) Italics= thinking_

4.)"…"= Speaking out loud

5.)(…) =Means explanation by me or someone else from my story (I am sometimes a little vague and sometimes I might need to explain some things a bit more and you know all the rest of it etc…)

"But I thought your were just a dream, and I couldn't produce emotions on my face or talk so don't judge meh." I said while tears were still streaming and with a slight blush but luckily he didn't notice.

"_**Well actually your wrong I am NO dream and I will stay with you and take care of you until you get back to your former body, even though you look practically the same except you don't have that ridiculous outfit this time**_**."** He said.

"Well, even though that was pretty rude, at least you're still with me." I said.

**Besides were both crazy idiots, what could happen?** My friend said. I hugged the doll and the bunny radiated heat from it's cheeks.

"Your right, what could happen" I whispered. **Now what are we going to do about those flowers you should go and apologize to Sasuke.** Hikaru said.

"Fine I will." I said while wiping the tears off my face still.

When I finally realized what I just said to Hikaru, "Ugh I guess I will just ask one of his fan girls where he lives so I can drop them at his doorstep." I continued.

So after that I dragged around my bunny around Konohagakure until a nice shopkeeper told me were he lived.

So I went to the address and knocked on the door, but no one came to open it. So I placed the flowers on the door and wrote a note and left. "_**So what did the note say?"**_ My friend asked.

"Oh I just wrote 'sorry' that's all." "_**Are you sure, because it better not had said 'sorry for you being such a bitch**__'_ _**or something in the lines like that"**_**.** The bear said.

"I promise I did not right anything like that."

_**Ok I believe you**_**. **

"Good." I said with a smile.

**Kazue's POV real world (present time)**

"After that we went around town and we got the 20,000-ryo by…" **snore**, I stared at Iruka and realized that Iruka sensei was passed out on the ground and started to snore very loudly and all the money and weapons on the floor were gone.

"Damn, how did I not notice it when he took the money before, was I that into my talk?" my talking directed to no one, "_**Sweetie, you've been talking for hours, seriously Iruka looked like he wanted to hang himself, well before he fell asleep anyway."**_ Hikaru said in a mocking tone.

"Well that was rude Hika-kun." Puffing out my cheeks while pouting. _**Why do you always emphasize the suffix 'Kun' every time?**_ The monotone voiced asked while the stuffed animal blushed,

"Since I know that your Asian or at least partially, I know this gets Asian men uncomfortable when women say that suffix." An anime vein popped out of his head,

_**"WRONG!"**_

"Right."

_**"WORNG!"**_

"Right."

_**"Fine you win you stubborn little shit."**_ He swore in defeat while I fist pumped in the air in victory while for some strange reason a star coming out of it. After that pointless fight, I yawned obnoxiously loud and stated,

"Well I guess that is my Q to go to sleep then." I said to my stuffed friend. When I was about to pick up Iruka, Hikaru said, "_**Hey wait before you go to sleep I want to ask you something**_**."** I turn my body towards him to give him my attention, "What, is there something wrong?" I said with worry.

Actually I have wanted to ask you the whole day, but can you please take off your gloves, every time you touch me it feels so… uncomfortable.

"Uh excuse me, what do you mean by "my gloves" I don't have gloves on right now I am bear handed." I stated.

_**What the hell hit you in the head and made you forget about your gloves? That was one of the things that you hated about yourself when I met you, also the bow and the other thing. Well the actual OC atleast.**_ Hikaru said.

I still don't get how he knows all my functions, so I tried what he asked, so I touched the tip of my middle finger on my right hand and gave a little tug on the skin on my middle finger.

I started to pull, and my skin was starting to peeling off (well what I thought it was my skin) and I kept pulling and pulling until I started to see the real color of my hand. My right was gunmetal gray with tons of seals on, and the color was up to my elbow anything further up than that I had a normal skin color, so I did the next hand and it was the same color but an odd clock pattern seal was on it (also same length as my right).

"_**Now touch yourself,"**_ Hikaru said.

"That just sounded so wrong." I said with a troll face.

"_**I mean your face you Baka."**_ He looked at me with disappointment. So I touched my face and said,

"WOW, it's so SOFT!" I said jumping up and down with amazement.

"_**Also you have super strength."**_

"Wait… I DO? What the hell am I saying I made myself have metal arms." I had showed him my super excited face, he giggled a little and then after he stopped he said.

"_**Now, pick me up already, your hands are the equivalent to a pillow and an AC so pick me up now midget!"**_ He said.

"Okay, okay already I will do it just give me a second." I went to Iruka picked him up and placed him onto his bed, surprisingly he felt as light as a feather (probably because of my bad ass metal arms and what ever).

After I put Iruka down I went to Hikaru and went into a futon were Iruka placed for me so I slid in there, and I put my body on top of Hikaru.

"_**W-What are you doing?"**_ He was turning bright red well the stuffed figure was.

"This is your payment for being mean to me before, and I know since your current age is about 13- 14 you get those urges so goodnight." I trolled.

"Well it doesn't really matter because you have no bust to squish me with anyway. He said in a disappointed manner. My face felt a little hot,

"Their A's you bitch." I covered up my bust in shame because of their pitiful size and then it hit me, I just realized what he said,

"Y-Y-You HORNY LITTLE DOG!" I body slammed him with my full body weight, he grunted in pain,

_**"Your surprisingly heavier than you look."**_ My killing intent went up 1000% and my eye's turned red

_**"I mean…"**_ I interrupt him,

"Oh, so you can fell pain." I grabbed his head and his leg's, "So, let's see how long you can stretch before you rip." I said with a Yandere smile,

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

**AN/ Well I am not the best writer and for you to know I thrive on reviews (like how I thrive an eating etc.… but more reviews= the more faster I will finish writing) also something's are not fully explained for a reason, it's either I am too lazy or sometimes I am giving you a hint so be a little observant or I will explain it later in the story.**

**(IMPORTANT FOR READERS!): This is not a Naruto or Sasuke X OC**


End file.
